Beyond the Lies and Facade
by Miyucchi sang Cappuccino
Summary: Fictogemino. /Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan lagi dari mereka. Tsubasa sudah menyerah, apalagi sejak Federico menggantikan posisinya. Apa yang sudah dibuang memang tidak akan bisa kembali, bukan? Bukankah lebih baik dirinya menghilang dari kehidupan mereka, benar? Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menari dalam kehampaan dunia./ Fem!Tsuna and GraytoDarkie!Tsuna. RnR?


**Beyond the Lies and Facade  
By : Miyucchi sang Cappuccino **

**[FICTOGEMINO]  
[Bisa dibaca dari atas kebawah maupun bawah keatas. Selamat mencoba!]  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :  
Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn owned by Amano Akira-sensei **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s) :  
Fem!Tsuna, GrayToDarkie!Tsuna, Ranjau Typo(s), Very-Slighty-Mild!1827, BetrayedNotSo!Tsuna, Mid!AU, TYL, etc.**

**.**

_**#Note : Tsuna's name changes from Tsunayoshi to Tsubasa. But sometimes the others still call her 'Tsuna' because that's her nickname. Got it? **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

_First POV (Tsuna) _

"Kenapa?" _Meh_. Kau pikir?

Cukup sudah. Pembicaraan ini sampai kapan pun tidak akan selesai. Aku menatapnya dengan bosan, membiarkannya tersesat dalam kebohongannya sendiri. Maaf, ada yang punya selotip? Mereka tidak akan berhenti berbicara hingga diriku kembali termakan permainan busuknya.

"Bisakah kita kembali seperti dahulu? A-kami janji tidak akan mengungkit hal itu lagi. Kumohon, kembalilah ke Vongola HQ, Tsuna-_nee_!" Pinta Lambo dengan wajah memelas **lagi**. Dan aku kembali tidak menggubrisnya.

Aku mendengus pelan. "Bukankah sudah jelas aku sudah memutus hubungan dengan Vongola? Memangnya ada apa dengan sang Decimo, si Federico-_sama_ kalian? Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku, hah!?" Bentakku hingga hampir terbatuk. Dasar manusia tamak.

Mereka diam tak terkutik. Lambo sempat membuka mulutnya untuk protes, namun kembali ia tutup.

"Kalian mungkin bisa mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan..," Aku sedikit menundukkan kepala, menutup ekspresiku menggunakan poni. "Kalau aku masih seperti dulu. Iya 'kan?"

Kyoko dan Haru menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. "T-Tsun –Tsubasa... -_chan_, kenapa–"

"Aku masih mengingat hal _itu_. Dan jangan harap aku melupakannya," Geramku pelan. Gagang teh yang sedang kupegang patah dan tumpah mengenai Gokudera. Ha, salah sendiri berada paling dekat denganku. "'Sekali tidak berguna, maka selamanya hanya akan menjadi beban semata.' Ah, _quote_ yang bagus sekali, Gokudera-_**san**_."

Take –bukan, Yamamoto tertawa penuh paksa. "_M_-_maa, ii janai... ka_. Ti-tidak baik mengungkit masa lalu, Tsuna-_chan_. Itu hanya ketidak-sengajaan kok! K-kita tidak berniat seperti itu, sungguh. L-lagi pula pengalaman pahit seharusnya dilupakan, ii yo ne?"

Bah. Omong kosong. _Thanks to my Hyper Intuition_, bualan belaka tidak lebih dari kicauan tak bernada di telingaku.

"Aku sudah tahu. Kalian mulai membenciku selepas kita mengalahkan Bermuda. Aku masih ingat saat kalian menghindariku, menjauhiku, membiarkanku, _**melupakanku**_. Dan sudah 10 tahun aku mengabulkan keinginan kalian. Masih kurang puas rupanya?" Persetan dengan segalanya. Janji dan tawa mereka mungkin terdengar manis saat dahulu, namun apa yang kudapat sekarang?

Gokudera membelalakkan matanya. "I-itu tidak benar! J-Tsun–" Seruannya terhenti ketika bertemu dengan tatapan tajamku.

Pelan tapi pasti, sebuah senyuman terajut di wajahku. Tetapi bukan senyuman yang selama ini mereka tahu. "Hei... Padahal di pikiran pendek kalian, aku ini tidak berguna, iya kan~?"

–_**Setiap manusia mempunyai sisi gelap, dan mengapa aku tidak? Tidak adil.–**_

"Dan juga..." Iris_ honey brown_ kini tidak lagi–dan tidak akan–memancarkan kehangatan seperti dahulu. "Kalian sungguh menggelikan. Untuk apa meminta kembali apa yang telah dibuang?"

Mereka sempat terhenyak, namun sepertinya masih keras kepala.

"...Apa yang sudah ditinggal, selamanya akan tertawa dalam delusi kegelapan..." Ujarku seraya membuang muka ke jendela. Ah, sama seperti hari kemarin. Langit mendung dengan 'perlindungan' sang _awan_.

"T-Tapi J-Tsuna... -_sama_, bisakah–"

"Cukup."

Aku, Sawada Tsubasa, sang _ex_-Decima dari Vongola Fagmilia–berkat Federico yang notabene telah ditemukan hidup, _yeay_– sudah muak dengan hidupku. Terlebih dengan keberadaan sang Storm, Rain, Lightning, dan kedua gadis disampingku. Yah, setidaknya hanya mereka. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela napas panjang mendengar ceracau belaka dari sang Storm.

Mataku kembali tertarik pada awan di langit sana. "Saat hal 10 tahun lalu dimulai... Tirai kehancuranku sudah terbuka lebar ya..." Bisikku pelan.

"Mengharapkan cahaya dalam fana kegelapan... Heh."

* * *

**A/N : Y-yah... Saya nggak yakin ini bagus atau nggak, yang pasti saya sudah berjuang untuk membuatnya QuQ) **

**DAN AAARGH SAYA STRESS SAMA GURU SAYA ASDFGHJKKLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL IBU TAU NGGAK SIH YANG NAMANYA KELILIPAN GOLOK!? HUH!? YANG SIMPEL DISUSAHIN, YANG SUSAH DIBUAT SO IMPOSSIBRUUUUH OH GOD WHAI—**

**-maaf. Saya malah curhat. TAPI SAYA BENERAN KESEL OTL**

**YU NO DUDUK PAS DIDEPAN GURU KILLER YANG LAGI CERAMAH ENTAH ITU APA YANG DIA KATA DAN ANDA SEDANG DALAM KEADAAN SETENGAH NGANTUK DAN CAPEK DAN PUSING FHUUUU—**

**-okay. **

_**Review, Minna-san?**_


End file.
